Everybody Loves The Zoo
by JesstheGalaxyDefender
Summary: The Zoo is a pretty awesome place, I mean you can see animals, learn stuff and fall in love. Pudd with a bit of Flones. All FLUFF! :D


Thanks for all the nice messages from my last fic. I get anxious easily and it just scares me because I'm horrible at talking about my feelings.

Anyway here is a Pudd fluff and who doesn't love the zoo?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

P.S. I might not post for a while because I have exams in a few weeks but revision is boring so I might procrastinate and post more so we'll see how that goes.

"Harry, can you come and watch my show today?"

"Why? I've already seen it millions of times." I replied, the words coming out a little ruder than I intended to.

"No, it's the birds in action show. I have to cover for Tom because he's ill but I've not done it before. Please?" He leaned forward, pouting with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." I replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

I love the zoo. I know it's not really designed for adults but the zoo is amazing. Of course, there is one other reason why I love the zoo…

_3 years ago_

"_Wow Danny! Look at this!" I pointed at the reptile that was standing on two legs, running across the water and Danny pressed his face against the glass in awe._

_The body of the reptile was a dullish brown with spikes like those on a stegosaurus running down its back._

"_Basilisk." I turned around to see a good-looking blonde dressed in the zoo's jade green uniform._

"_Dougie Poynter, reptile expert of the zoo!" He gave me a grin and pointed at the Basilisk._

"_It's also known as the Jesus Lizard, for obvious reasons. Though he doesn't usually do it when people are around. You're lucky you saw that!" He turned to the glass and smiled._

"_Good boy aren't you James!" Was he talking to the lizard or…?_

_Danny's voice piped up behind me, reminding me he was still here. "Can I adopt one of those?"_

"_Yeah, of course! Just write your name and contact details on the sheet and the process starts from there! It's not too long after that; you get your own Jesus Lizard." Man, this guy was happy. He handed us both a sheet and I filled out the boxes quickly before handing it to Dougie. He scanned the sheet before scribbling something on the back and giving it back to me._

_In a messy scrawl, the words 'Would you like to go out for a drink?' was written followed by two boxes saying 'yes' or 'yes'._

_I chuckled to myself and ticked both the boxes, handing it back to him for the final time._

_He glanced at the sheet and waved a bye and shouted a 'thanks for adopting a lizard!' to us, with a grin that nearly reached his eyes._

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Birds in Action show! I have to apologise if this isn't up to scratch, you usually see me in Reptiles and Amphibians zone but my good human friend Tom that usually does this show, who happens to have the looks and personality of a bird, has fallen ill." The audience laughed and Dougie winked at me before carrying on.

"Okay let's start! This is the creatively named Blue-and-Yellow Macaw." The audience gasped and cheered as the colourful birds flew around them, narrowly avoiding their heads. A sharp whistle resonated through the air and the two Macaws flew towards Dougie, carefully landing on a shoulder. The crowd cheered and clapped and Dougie happily received them, bowing with the birds still perched on his shoulders.

"If you look carefully, they have their first and fourth toe pointing backwards. Don't worry, this is normal, they're zygodactyl. Remember that word for scrabble!" I always loved how Dougie could make the audience laugh so easily.

"_Danny? What are you...oh?" I turned around to see him leaning over the gift shop counter, talking to some shy blonde._

"_Hi!" He gave me a small wave. "Your friend was talking about how you adopted some lizards today. Thanks for that, I know Dougie can be a bit full on! So are you getting one together or…?" He pointed at us both standing next to each other a smile on his face._

_What is he…?_

"_Oh no!" Danny laughed, shaking his head. I could feel my face getting warmer._

"_We're not, I mean we're both…yeah, but we're not-"_

"_Together." Danny finished._

"_Oh I'm sorry! It just seemed like you were -"He scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "I should just stop talking! Anyway, you'll see me in the birds show at the ring in a bit so come along and watch!"_

"_We will!" Danny grinned._

"_Bye…" I glanced at his name tag. "…Tom!"_

"_See you later!"_

_I pulled Danny away from the desk and we stood by the monkey enclosure._

"_You idiot!" I laughed._

"_Huh?"_

"_Love at first sight then?"_

"_Hey, it's not like you and lizard guy though! You didn't even notice I was there because your eyes were all over him!"_

"_Shut up!"_

After showing the audience a series of birds, hanging upside down, jumping around and swooping everywhere, he called out, "Now I need a volunteer. How about…" He looked around the crowd, coming to halt in front of me, "You?" I raised my eyebrows, confuse at why he was picking me out. He kept up his act, pulling me towards the stage by my hand.

"Hello! What's your name?"

"Harry?" I answered, accidentally making it sound more like a question. What was he doing?

He turned to the audience with a laugh, "Don't worry, I know him and the birds know him well so he'll be fine!"

"Okay Harry, I need you to stand still. We're going to just put these Toucans on your arm. Don't make any sudden movements." He put the birds on my arm, claws pinching in slightly.

"Now these birds, like 90% of birds are monogamous, which means once they find the one, they will stay with them for life which I think is pretty cute so…" He knelt to the ground holding a small box and the sudden realization hit me.

"Harry, be that one for me?" Trust Dougie to find the weirdest way to propose, with two Toucans on my arm and about 150 people watching. I looked around the crowd, spotting Danny at the door, giving me a thumbs up as he filmed the whole thing. Tom was standing by the stairs out of eyeshot and smiling like crazy. If he's not ill then…I guess I had been set up.

It was obvious what the answer had to be. "Yes!" Dougie jumped up and hugged me whilst the audience cheered and whooped. He pressed his lips against mine softly before pulling back and whispering.

"Best proposal ever?"

"Yeah. But could you get these birds off my arm now?"

How was that?


End file.
